bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Burial at Sea Public Address Announcements
The following is a list of Public Address Announcements heard throughout Burial at Sea - Episode 1 and Episode 2. Rapture Radio advertisements and messages were intended to keep the citizens of Rapture feeling informed, safe and secure in the underwater city, as well as to sell them various products, Plasmids among others. Advertising Short advertisements Fort Frolic Little Wonder Mermaid's Landing Aquarium :"Witness the origins of the most important discovery in Rapture's history: Sea Slugs, the incredible invertebrates that lead to the creation of ADAM. On display now at the Mermaid's Landing Aquarium." Defense Pavilion :"Visit the Defense Pavilion in Fort Frolic and start building YOUR castle, today." Why Even Ask? :"Can anyone ever make you feel like Sander Cohen can? Rapture's most beloved musical artist returns with "Why Even Ask?", his greatest album yet. Songs of love. Songs of joy. Songs of passion. Buy "Why Even Ask?" and invite Sander Cohen into your home today." Surgical Savings :"Wallet a little light? At Surgical Savings we'll happily work out an affordable payment plan for any major procedure. Potentially terminal illnesses won't wait until payday. Should you?" Neptune's Bounty :"It's scientific fact, that a diet rich in fish and sea greens improves cognitive function. Don't you want to be as brilliant as you can possibly be? Visit Neptune's Bounty. Smart for your brain, smart for your wallet." Dionysus Park :"Don't settle for tiny little fruits and vegetables. We scientifically boosted our harvests, so a single banana can be feed a family of four. Come see what we mean, at the farmers market in Dionysus Park: because bigger is better." Home Defense Products : "A man's home is a castle, and should be defended as such. You should never back down to intruder in the night. And with Ryan Industries home defense products, you won't have to. Stand your ground. It's every man's right." Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals :"Ladies, don't let a few wrinkles or crow's feet get between you and the man in your dreams. Whatever the flaw, Dr. Steinman has a solution. Come see him at the Aesthetic Ideals in the Medical Pavilion . Dr. Steinman will make a new woman out of you. Guaranteed." Advertisement Playlets Radar Range :Garry: Betty, it's five o'clock. Dinner should be on the table! :Betty: Oh, I know! But it won't be ready for another hour! :Garry: Betty, haven't you heard about the Radar Range? The latest home advancement from Fontaine Futuristics? :Betty: Oh gee! What's that? :Garry: The Radar Range heats food from the inside, using "microwaves," without gas or fire, in less than half the time! :Betty: Oh wow, that's amazing! With the Radar Range, I can boil lobster tails in minutes! Or brew a delicious cup of coffee in seconds! :Garry: Fontaine Futuristics! Saving my marriage, and yours. Nico-Time Cigarettes :Betty: "Hey, what's all this talk about cigarettes being bad for you?" :Garry: "If the government had its way we'd all be scared of our own shadows! I'm the independant type, and thats why I smoke Nico-Time brand cigarettes." :Betty: "The government sure does like to tell me what to do." :Garry: "That's why I choose Nico-Time, because I like to make my own choices." :Male speaker: "Nico-Time brand cigarettes! Rapture's choice, your choice." Fresh Hair Drinkable Plasmids Security Devices :Jim: "What's the matter, Frank?" :Frank: "It's this thinning hair, Jim. Every day there's less and less!" :Jim: "You know, the problem's not in your hair, it's in your genes." :Frank: "Hey, I don't go in for all that splicing stuff. My buddy says it's not safe." :Jim: "Shows you what your buddy knows. Go over to Genetic Horizons for a trial of FreshHair. FreshHair not only gives you a full head of thick hair, but it's a hundred percent safe." :Frank: "Full head of hair? And a hundred percent safe?! Maybe it's time for me to get a little FreshHair." Rapture Reminders *''Wanting an item from the surface is forgivable. Buying or smuggling one into Rapture is not. Stay on the level, and out of trouble.'' *''The bottom of the ocean is our home, but it can also be a dangerous place. Any leak is a bad leak. Report any unexplained water promptly to the Central Council.'' *''Water surrounding Fontaine's Department Store have been besieged with the extensive number of magnetic mines. They are very sensitive. Do yourself a favor. Leave any thought to escape to the roots. Life down in Fontaine's is going to be what you make of it. So, make it great.'' General Announcements *''We all move the Great Chain, and the Great Chain moves us all.'' *''The Parasite hates three things: free market, free will, and free man.'' *''Andrew Ryan asks you a simple question: are you a man or slave?'' *''The smuggler is the friend of the Parasite. It is your duty to report the smuggler.'' *''Andrew Ryan reminds us: we all make choices, but in the end, our choices make us.'' *''The Parasite has his eye on Rapture. Keep YOUR eye on the Parasite.'' *''Vandalism is a serious crime. Remember, vandals are Parasites.'' *''Don't forget: anybody offering you a hand of charity has their other hand in your pocket. Everyman for himself. It's the Rapture way.'' Propaganda Propaganda Playlets The Rapture Way of Life :Jim: "Hey, Mary, going to the big game tonight? I heard Ryan's Raiders are playing." :Mary: "No way, Jim! It's not safe. Haven't you heard? Atlas' bandits are everywhere." :Jim: "Hold on a second there! Remember what Andrew Ryan says: if you do that, the bandits win. Take your family to Fort Frolic and Arcadia. Go out and shop. It's the Rapture way of life!" Plasmid Blues :Jim: "What's the matter, Mary? You look like you could use a boost!" :Mary: "I don't feel so great. I'm dizzy, I'm nauseous, and sometimes I'm even seeing things that aren't there." :Jim: "That's just the Plasmid blues, Mary. You just need to slow down a bit on the splicing. Before you know it, you'll be as right as rain. Remember, a smart Splicer is a happy Splicer." Little Sister Happiness :Jim: "Hey, Mary, why so down in the mouth?" :Mary: "I don't know, Jim. I guess I just don't know how I feel about those Little Sisters." :Jim: "The Little Sisters? Gee, don't you know they're the glue that holds Rapture together?" :Mary: "Really?" :Jim: "You betcha! Ryan Industries has seen to it that they're bred to be as happy as clams while they do the work that keeps us safe from the bandits and terrorists. We all need ADAM, and we all need the Little Sisters." Fontaine Futuristics :Jim: "Hey, Mary, everything okay?" :Mary: "Did you hear that Andrew Ryan took control of Fontaine Futuristics? I'm hopping mad!" :Jim: "Slow down there, little lady." :Mary: "Sorry, Jim, but I'm real upset. We came to Rapture to get away from government muscling in on private businesspeople." :Jim: "Sure thing, Mary. But Andrew Ryan didn't "take control" of anything. The government Council just assumed stewardship of Fontaine Futuristics until all of Frank Fontaine's crimes and betrayals against the people of Rapture are sorted out! Pretty soon everything will be back to normal." :Mary: "Really? Well, that's a weight off my shoulders!" :Jim: "Remember, Mary, doubting the Council only emboldens the bandits." Tear Fontaine's :Betty: "Garry, do you see that, too? Looks like some doorway into another place and time." :Garry: "I do, Betty, and it's absolutely nothing to worry about." :Betty: "Are you sure?" :Garry: "Betty, we live in Rapture: a place of perpetual scientific breakthrough and wonder. You need to get used to seeing few strange sights from time to time." :Betty: "I suppose we are living in the future." Andrew Ryan's Speech "What is the greatest lie ever created? What is the most vicious obscenity ever perpetrated on mankind? Slavery... the Holocaust... dictatorship... NO! It's the tool with which all that wickedness is built. Altruism. Whenever anyone wants others to do their work, they call upon their altruism. "Never mind your own needs," they say, "think of the needs of..." Of ... whoever. Of the state. Of the poor. Of the army. Of the king. Of God. The list goes on and on. How many catastrophes were launched with the words "think of yourself"? It's the "king and country" crowd who light the torch of destruction. It is this great inversion, this ancient lie, which has chained humanity to an endless cycle of guilt and failure. Atlas' Speech Rapture Radio You Belong to Me ...You're tuned to Radio Rapture, music for the discerning ear. And now, we got something very special coming up next. This little lady who goes by the name of Miss Elizabeth was picked out of the thousands by the maestro himself, Sander Cohen. And when Sander finds the songbird, you know for sure she's gonna sing sweet. So, here's Miss Elizabeth with 'You Belong to Me'. Civil War Announcements After the bombing of the Kashmir, we were all plenty scared of Atlas and his thugs. But only a fool counts out the right-thinking folks of Andrew Ryan's Rapture. Atlas 's thugs have been pushed out of Point Prometheus, they're on the run in Port Neptune . It's one thing starting a war, Atlas, But finishing one's and altogether different matter. Folks say it's only a matter of time before Atlas's entire mob comes out waving the white flag... Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC